Radios In Heaven
by rachcorleone
Summary: Agora, David tinha a sensação de que se, talvez, houvesse dito o que sentia por ele e o abraçasse... Bem, talvez ele houvesse lutado mais, talvez ele houvesse conseguido superar essa fase.


**Criada em: **06/07/2008

**Música: **Radios In Heaven – Plain White T's

**Capítulo Único**

_Your time has already come and I don't know why  
The last thing that I had heard  
you were doin' just fine  
It seems like just yesterday  
I was laughing with you_

Ele queria ser capaz de voltar no tempo.

Queria voltar não alguns meses, mas para aquele momento em que ele nasceu e, então, talvez, arrumar algumas coisas na sua vida. Queria voltar para reconquistar sorrisos perdidos, frases ignoradas. Queria voltar e conseguir mais abraços. Queria mais tempo ao lado de uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida.

Queria apenas mostrar que para ele aquele tempo havia sido tão importante quanto fora para Andre. Queria mostra a ele que não importava o quão indiferente pudesse se mostrar às vezes, no fundo ele apreciava cada pequena atitude do pai.

David queria ser capaz de mudar todas as chances desperdiçadas, mas sabia como isso era impossível. O jeito era aprender a viver com isso tudo... Com a dor permanente, com a saudade interminável e... Bem, com o arrependimento correndo por suas veias sempre que pensava em como poderia ter sido um filho tão melhor.

Mas não era como se parecesse que qualquer um desses sentimentos – saudade, dor, arrependimento – fosse sumir algum dia. Não era como se as lágrimas fossem secar, como se um nó não fosse se formar em sua garganta. Como se seu coração não fosse perder uma batida e, então, voltar a bater descompassado e apertado, implorando para que David não fizesse isso; que não pensasse em como ele fora infeliz em sua missão de filho.

_Playing games at Grandma's house  
well you taught me well, didn't you?  
__I hope I'm just like you_

Eram quase dez anos desse modo, agora. E todos os anos, no aniversário de morte de Andre, David sempre pedia para que tivesse o dia livre. Ele sabia não ter condições de encarar o mundo naquele dia, no qual ele estava tão mais vulnerável; tão mais submisso à dor que queimava em seu peito. Tão incapaz de conter suas emoções.

Ele era grato de que a banda entendesse isso. Então, ele passava o dia apenas sentado no parapeito da janela do seu quarto de hotel, olhando para a cidade qualquer em que estivesse e apenas... Pensando, lembrando-se dos bons momentos que passara ao lado de Andre.

E, então, ele sempre notava que não conseguia mais se lembrar do timbre de voz dele; não conseguia mais se lembrar do som de sua risada. E isso fazia doer tão mais; fazia-o sentir-se tão pior, por que era suposto que ele nunca esquecesse essas coisas sobre seu pai. Era suposto que ele conseguisse se lembrar dos seus momentos com ele e não apenas lembrar-se do que lhe fora dito, mas a maneira que havia sido feito, a forma como fora verbalizado, o tom de voz, tudo.

Ele tentava não se abalar por isso, mas não era como se tivesse algum sucesso nisso. David apenas permitia que as lágrimas escorressem silenciosamente por seu rosto, fixando o nada, enquanto lembrava-se de coisas. Coisas engraçadas, coisas boas; coisas que faziam um sorriso triste cruzar seus lábios.

_Do they have radios in heaven?  
I hope they do  
'Cause they're playing my song on the radio  
And I'm singing it to you_

E, então, passava por sua mente, quase como um filme, o dia em que recebera a notícia de que seu pai havia sido internado às pressas, depois de ter passado terrivelmente mal.

David não sabia explicar o que havia acontecido, talvez houvesse sido Deus lhe dando um aviso, talvez não. Ele apenas _sabia_ que não tinha pensado isso. Ele apenas sabia que quando ouviu a notícia, a primeira coisa que passou por sua mente, foi: _ele vai morrer_.

Ele lembrava-se de ter, então, estar voltando de qualquer lugar com sua mãe e irmã e assim que essa frase soou em sua mente, ele olhara para fora da janela do carro, erguendo as sobrancelhas para o nada, enquanto os três estavam em silêncios. Então, ele havia apenas balançado a cabeça e se forçado a acreditar que isso era _besteira_. Que isso não iria acontecer consigo, por que – oras! – seu pai tinha apenas quarenta e cinco anos. E, bem, por que isso podia acontecer com todos, menos com ele.

De todo modo, isso deveria tê-lo acordado para o fato de que a vida era injusta; devia tê-lo alertado para que, bem, aquela podia ser sua última chance de abraçar o pai e dizer _eu te amo também_, por todas as vezes que Andre havia o dito e recebera apenas um sorriso pequeno em resposta.

_You left before I had a chance to say goodbye  
But that's the way life usually is  
it just passes you by  
But you can't hold on to regrets and you can't look back  
So I'll just be thankful for the times that I had with you  
I hope I'm just like you_

Mas ele fora idiota o bastante para não ver isso; fora idiota o bastante para achar que sua família era intocável, que nada de mal lhes aconteceria. Droga, ele nunca sequer se imaginara sem um dos seus pais.

Ele também não conseguia se lembrar direito de como seu pai parecia normalmente; não conseguia lembrar-se com clareza de como era seu sorriso ou todos os traços de seu rosto. Entrementes, David se lembrava exatamente de como ele estava na última vez que o vira com vida.

Deitado em uma cama de hospital, os cabelos um pouco maiores que o normal, a barba por fazer, tão mais inchado do que realmente era. Quando David entrara no quarto, ele parecia estar dormindo, mas quando um fraco 'pai?' escapara dos lábios de David, Andre grunhira como que para dizer que estava ouvindo, antes de abrir levemente os olhos e fixar o caçula.

David tinha tentado conversar com ele, não sabia sobre o que, mas recebera apenas respostas ininteligíveis e, então, desistira. Seu pai apenas virara a cabeça e voltara a dormir.

_Do they have radios in heaven?  
I hope they do  
'Cause they're playing my song on the radio  
And I'm singing it to you_

Agora, David tinha a sensação de que se, talvez, houvesse dito o que sentia por ele e o abraçasse... Bem, talvez ele houvesse lutado mais, talvez ele houvesse conseguido superar essa fase. E pensar isso fazia com que David se sentisse tão malditamente culpado.

Mas ele nunca saberia, pensou consigo mesmo, suspirando, observando a chuva que caia forte do lado de fora do hotel. Flexionando os joelhos em frente ao peito, passou os braços ao redor deles e apoiou o queixo nos braços, sentindo as lágrimas apenas aumentarem de intensidade, enquanto seu coração se comprimia ainda mais, parecendo que tinha alguma mão gigante apertando-o.

Nesses momentos, David sempre se encontrava se perguntando o que pai teria a dizer sobre o rumo que sua vida havia tomado. Queria saber o que ele pensaria sobre as bandas que David gostava agora, o que ele teria a dizer sobre algum de seus passatempos. Queria poder saber se o pai aprovaria o Simple Plan, queria saber se ele se _orgulharia_ disso.

Ele passara os últimos anos querendo saber o que Andre diria, faria ou pensaria sobre qualquer coisa e nada absolutamente; de repente, era como se a opinião de Andre contasse em todos os momentos, por mais bobos que fossem.

_If they don't have radios in heaven  
here's what I'll do  
I can bring my guitar when my time is up and I'll play it for you_

Ele teria aprovado todos os seus namoros? Ele teria lhe apoiado em todas as suas decisões? Ele teria tentado lhe fazer mudar de idéia? O que ele teria feito? Queria poder saber. Necessitava saber disso, por mais que soubesse que era impossível.

Ele apenas queria seu pai de volta, nem que por apenas cinco minutos. Queria abraçá-lo por uma última vez, falar o quanto o amava e se desculpar por ter sido tão difícil de lidar quando adolescente.

Sabia que, no fundo, seu pai não o culpava por nada disso. Andre sabia que David o amava – mas David sabia que Andre precisava ter lhe ouvido dizer isso – e Andre também sabia que David apenas era muito parecido consigo, talvez por isso eles sempre discutiam ao menos uma vez quando David ia passar os finais de semanas com o pai, ou as férias.

De todo modo, David queria apenas se livrar dessa dor, queria apenas poder fazer de conta que não havia sido tão tolo, que não havia desperdiçado tantas chances; tantos momentos.

Afinal, a lembrança de seu pai lhe contando piadas na casa da vovó Desrosiers não supria a confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos que dominavam o corpo de David em todos os dias dezessete de maio.

Ele apenas... Queria não se arrepender pelas coisas deixadas para depois. Para um depois que nunca chegou.

_Tell me can you hear me now  
if not, then I can try to sing real loud  
What's it like up on the other side of the clouds?  
I hope I'm just like you  
I hope I turn out to be as good as you_


End file.
